


All of Time and Space

by drpeppapigphd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Assault, Coding, Dark Romance, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, First Order, Force Sensitivity, Hacking, Implied Smut, Language, Leather, Light Smut, Or should I say Women in STEAM, Passion, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Spicy, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side - Freeform, The Finalizer, angsty romance, cyber, force sensitive reader, physical assault, plot heavy, romantic, space, the usual, tw assault, women in STEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpeppapigphd/pseuds/drpeppapigphd
Summary: You’re an experienced hacker whose life changes rather quickly when a brooding, leather-clad Kylo Ren appears in it... Enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Solo x Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Reader Insert x Kylo Ren, kylo ren x reader
Kudos: 50





	1. Commands for a Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos make my day... check my profile for information about submitting requests! <3

  
There wasn’t much to your new job on board The Finalizer. In fact, you were finding it rather boring. Encode, decode, encode, decode... endless hacking and encrypting. After 7 years on The Supremacy, you were grateful for a change in scenery, sure. But, there was a lot to be said about working with familiar faces—who eventually became your friends—and not having to worry about running into General Hux so often. On The Finalizer, the command center was right next door to his main office, so you practically considered him a co-worker. 

“Colonel (L/N),” he would say—predictably, monotonously... every day—“I am not impressed by the lack of intercepted messages in this unit.” To which you would reply, “With respect, General, Lieutenant Ralpha is responsible for intercepting messages.” Then he would go bark the same complaints at Ralpha, who had kindly agreed to take your redirections if you gave him your dessert at lunch; it was an agreement that solidified your simple friendship. 

Except today was different. After lunch in the mess hall, you and Ralpha had barely returned to your posts when Hux burst through the door of the Command Center, cheeks as red as his flaming hair, with Supreme Leader Ren hot on his tail. Before you had a chance to speak, Hux started yelling: 

“Since the Supreme Leader is uninterested in what I have to say, perhaps you will enlighten him! Why is it that we have restricted access to file 345HZ-99? I suspect that it is purposeful, Colonel, just like everything else you do.” 

Taken aback by what you think might have been a compliment from Hux—perhaps tone-deaf and backhanded, but a compliment nonetheless—you stammered out: 

“U-uh, yes sir... yes, uh. The file is more heavily encrypted than most because it is the only version we have... it’s um...” You paused, trying to decide how to explain what you meant in terms that they could understand. “It can’t be duplicated, sir. It’s essentially a copy of a copy of a file that was transcribed by hand a few years ago. To change the access would mean... would mean...” 

The Supreme Leader’s eyes bore into your soul from behind his imposing mask. “Would mean what, Colonel?” He sizzled through the voicebox, a mechanized voice for a seemingly mechanical man. 

You addressed him then instead of Hux, whose face had not done more than twitch at the eye and grow redder by the minute since you began your explanation. “It would mean that we would risk losing its information to the greater network, Supreme Leader.” His head tilted ever so slightly to the side as if he were studying your face.

“If you want access to the file—which is, I assume, why we’re having this conversation—you will have to use the super tablet in the records bay.... Supreme Leader, sir.” You pursed your lips together, hoping that it would make you look more confident in your words, but you feared that it made it look like you were fighting off tears. 

“I see ... Colonel.” 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Supreme Leader. Would like me to show you to the records—“

“I know where my own records are kept, Colonel.” Every time he hissed your title it sounded like an insult. Something that usually filled you with pride he was using to make you feel small and incompetent. But still, something about him talking to you directly made you want to have more conversations with the mysterious Kylo Ren.

“I won’t forget this little... inconvenience, (L/N),” purred Hux, but his smug scolding was interrupted by an invisible hand around his throat; he dropped to his knees, gasping for air and prying at his own neck to no avail. 

“Colonel (L/N) has done her best to answer our question. Now, apologize to her for your insolence.”  
Your eyes flew open wide as you realized that Kylo Ren was essentially saving you from another time-out order from Hux. Kylo released his grip so that Hux could speak, which he did after a few coughs: 

“My apologies, Colonel. Thank you, as always, for demonstrating your expertise for us.” 

A soft chuckle escaped from Kylo’s warped helmet voicebox, and you could tell that he clearly enjoyed Hux’s pain and submission. What you hoped more desperately in that moment than anything else was that Kylo would remember your face and your name so that you could engage with him again one day. 

“Please let me know if you have any further questions, need help accessing the file in the records bay, or...uh, anything else I guess... my quarters are in Bay 7, Unit 48X.” You bowed your head to the two agitated and powerful men in front of you as they exited the Command Center. 

After a few moments had passed in stunned silence, you turned to Ralpha who was sitting in his chair, mouth agape. “What the hell was that?” His dark curls seemed to quiver on his head as he practically panted—his eyes were wild behind the thick, black frame of his glasses. “And how are you so calm?” 

“I don’t know, Ralpha... but I have a feeling that Ren will be back.” 


	2. In the Dark of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first guest—unexpectedly, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments bring me so much joy. Thank you!

You remembered your parents fondly—not well, but fondly nonetheless—and were often reminded of them on Empire Day, so it was always bittersweet. On top of the waves of emotions that came with the unshakeable fixation on your late mother and father, you sensed an extra turbulence in your mind after the unusual events with the Supreme Leader a few days ago. His predecessor, Snoke, had a penchant for striking fear into your heart. Ren, on the other hand, was intimidating, but intriguing. He hadn’t been spotted by you, Ralpha, or Hux since the impromptu “meeting.” 

“This is all very confusing,” you murmured to yourself as you watched an eclipse through the window in your chambers. Closing your eyes and whispering a prayer, you felt a formerly subconscious desperation for your parents bubble to the surface. “I wish you were around long enough to teach me how to handle life...” 

The familiar sensation of energy rushing from your chest to your fingertips was oddly comforting. Seeing as the only things you knew about the force were that your parents could feel it and that the First Order had only begun to unlock its full potential, it made you feel like a tiny speck in the expansive universe—unable to disturb its complicated balance like you could easily take down the entire Finalizer with a few digital commands. You were grateful that it would be difficult for you to do any such damage to all of time and space.

“I knew it...” a mechanical voice hissed from the entryway. 

Your heart nearly stopped as you whirled around to face the darkness. Only the reflection of the gunmetal eyeguards on the Supreme Leader’s helmet gave away his position in the obsidian blackness of a night in starless space. A gasp escaped your lips as the situation before you registered in your mind. He was in your chambers—standing in the small area by the door where you kept your shoes and gear—and happened to be the first “guest” you’d had since starting your job a few months ago. You were suddenly keenly aware of your disheveled bed from which you had escaped a nightmare around midnight, and hoped that he wouldn’t take it as a sign of disorganization. 

“Supreme Leader, sir...” it fell from your lips so softly that you weren’t sure he could hear you... but, of course, he did. In only three strides he had crossed your entire living space—just big enough for a small table with a chair, a loveseat, and your bed—and came to stand less than a foot in front of you. Towering over you as his black leather cape swung behind him, catching up to his relocation, he echoed the deafening silence. You stared into his mask, searching for any hints of what the man behind it could look like.

“And when were you going to tell me that you could feel it?” 

Your breath hitched in your throat and your eyes darted back to the window. In the reflection of the glass, you could see his chest moving slightly and his clenched fists opening and closing rhythmically... waiting for an answer. 

“My apologies, Supreme Leader, sir...”   
You turned to face him.   
“I didn’t realize that you would want to know.” 

As his head tilted, you interrupted what you assumed was going to be a snarky reply about how the Supreme Leader is entitled to any knowledge he desires with the faintest touch to his chest. Before he could rip your arm off, you closed your eyes and focused your mind. 

Suddenly, you were no longer in the heavy, cave-like atmosphere of your chambers, and neither was Kylo Ren. Instead, you were both standing on a sand dune as the sun set behind a bluff. A small shelter was the only structure in the vicinity and rose out of the sand like a turtle shell. A man and woman tinkered with a speeder while laughing at each other’s grimy faces, as a young girl ran by with an armful of round stones. 

You turned to look at Kylo, who wasn’t radiating fury like you suspected. Instead, he watched the girl take a seat on top of the shelter, facing the shimmering remainders of the sunlight on the horizon. Her stones slowly rose from her lap and levitated just above her head. 

“I don’t remember much about my childhood before this,” you confided, unsure as to why you had shared this vision with him in the first place. “I do remember feeling a sense of belonging when I realized that I could sense the force. My parents could feel it, too...” 

Your voice trailed off as the beep violet of night fell over the desert landscape and you could feel his eyes on your body. No, not his eyes... a hand at the small of your back.

“I... I haven’t used the force in years, other than to revisit the few memories I have of them.”

If you hadn’t known better, you could have sworn that you saw a light nod from Ren. 

As your mind snapped back to the reality of what you had done, the desert disappeared into the familiar darkness of your chambers. Standing in the dark, your fingertips were on the window—and Ren’s hand was still resting at the base of your spine. 

“Supreme Leader Ren, I— I’m—“

“I understand. Don’t ever do that without my permission again.” 

You nodded softly, looking at your feet. 

“If I command you to train, you must. And you will. We begin tomorrow.” 

He could sense your hesitation, and pressed the hand further into the arch of your back.

“That’s an order, Colonel (L/N).” 

Just as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished, and you fell to your knees in the empty room.


	3. A Face to the Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to see the face behind the mask.

  
When your alarm went off, you stirred in your bed for a moment, then shot straight up into a sitting position as you recalled the events of the night before. The Supreme Leader would be expecting you to start force training with him some time that day, but you decided to go to work as usual until he came to fetch you. 

Donning your uniform and slicking your hair back into a high ponytail, you grabbed your lanyard and blazed out the door. You couldn’t tell if you were motivated by the desire to get to work or find out what Kylo Ren had in mind. You loved your work, really—you had always been a puzzle solver and enjoyed patterns. You were just hoping to find any kind of pattern in Ren’s behavior. 

“Morning, Colonel,” Ralpha greeted you cheerily as you entered the room. He was always an energetic morning person, which you admired, but could not relate to. 

“Morning, Major,” you echoed, taking your seat to begin the day’s work. 

“The Supreme Leader was just here looking for you.”

You swiveled around in your chair to face Ralpha. “What? When?”

“Maybe five minutes ago at most? I don’t know how you missed him in the hallway.”

Before you could respond, you felt a pressure behind your eyes and could hear a whirring in both ears.   
_”Training Room, now. You’re late.”_ Ren’s voice sizzled in your ears as if he were right behind you, but the lack of emotion on Ralpha’s face and the cold air on your back told you otherwise. Just a hint of the force training you assumed you would be getting shortly, you guessed. 

“He’s in the Training Room. I’ll go find him now... do you have everything under control?” 

“Yeah, I’m on it! Training Room? Huh... how strange. Anyways, good luck, (Y/N).”

You flashed him one more smile, then moved swiftly from your command desk to the door. As the doors opened and you turned sharply to the right, you collided with a wall of muscles and leather. “I don’t appreciate your tardiness, Colonel,” Ren’s mechanical voice chided. 

“Supreme Leader, sir—” was all you could get out before he had turned on his heel and was pulling you by the wrist towards the Training Room at the end of the hall. Once you stumbled in behind him and the doors shut, he released your arm and leaned in. 

“Remove your jacket.” His mask was just shy of pressing into your nose and you had a flashback to the night before. “Today is a new day, we will not think about last night. Jacket.”

You gave a small nod, then unzipped your First Order uniform jacket. Underneath, you were wearing a simple, black tank top, but didn’t think about the fact that your collarbone was exposed—and thus, your tattoo. Before you could tug at your collar to adjust it, Ren’s gloved hand was already pulling it back to inspect the artwork further. 

“We’re about to eliminate most remaining boundaries,” he explained coolly, noting the blush that had flooded your cheeks and given away your sudden sense of vulnerability. “This is the least of your worries.” After your breathing settled, he started to ask questions. 

“What is it?” 

“The words to a lullaby... uh...” you shifted nervously from one foot to the other. “My parents used to sing it, Supreme Leader.” 

“You can call me Kylo.”

“Kylo.” 

“What does it mean?” His voice was curious and cautious, which surprised you. You had almost expected him to mock you for it. 

“The measure of a person is a life well lived; the stars shine on the servants who are awake long after dark, thinking of ways to love their neighbors.” 

He stood still for several minutes, unmoving, but breathing faintly through his helmet. You stared back at the gunmetal eyeplates once again, wishing desperately to see his face. Forgetting that you could take on one another’s thoughts and feelings, you were caught off guard by the pang of homesickness in your chest—it wasn’t yours, but you didn’t acknowledge it out loud. 

Obligingly, and probably also because it would be very hard to train you with it on, Kylo reached for his helmet. The pressure release hissed and a series of clicks ensued as he removed it and shook out his hair. 

You tried to control your facial expressions but figured that you were likely unsuccessful. He was stunning.   
Dark, tousled waves framed his long, angular face. The amber eyes staring back at yours—quizzically, but slightly amused—were hypnotic. His full lips curled up at one corner so slightly that you might have missed it if you had looked for an appropriate amount of time. Fortunately, you took an unusually long look.

“Are you ready to begin, Colonel?” 

“(Y/N)... please. And yes, I’m ready.”


	4. A Painful Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your training with Kylo is off to a painful start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical assault, graphic violence; Italics are the memory. 
> 
> Sorry this is so long! :-(

You sat across from Ren in a lotus position, with about 3 feet in between you; the air was thick with the tension that you felt about opening your mind to his, and the literal tension of your body. Every muscle you had was engaged. Your furrowed brow twitched with frustration as you strained against his efforts to enter your mind like he had that morning. 

“You can’t keep holding your breath to keep me out, (Y/N). Relax. Focus your mind. Stop using your muscles, use what you feel.” 

You shook out your arms, rolled your shoulders, and let out a sigh. “Focus, right...” you whispered, the irritation in your voice was evident enough for anyone to hear it, but it was even more obvious to Ren, who could feel it himself. 

“Your frustration isn’t helping,” he growled. 

Suddenly, with his guard down, you were able to focus your energy long enough to create a mental shield. He winced at the sudden force-fueled opposition, then smirked at your success. 

“Better. How long can you stand it?” 

Within seconds, he had broken your will, and the pressure in your head returned. You let out a growl through your clenched teeth, but couldn’t stop him from weaving through your most private memories. 

He stalled on one, from your second year on the Supremacy, and you felt your body stiffen. “No, not that one,” you thought, pleading with him—right there in your head—and listening to him ignore your requests. 

_You were running through a dark hallway in your flight uniform; a First Lieutenant at the time, you wore the First Order-issued jumpsuit, combat boots, and cap. Unlike your current uniform, this one was meant for the “rough and tumble” of the job... fixing computer systems in aircrafts as opposed to running the command center. The lights flickered as the Supremacy groaned, and you were hurled across the floor as it tilted violently. It was under attack by Resistance fighters and you quickly learned that they had boarded the ship._

_Scrambling back to your feet and rounding the corner, you came into contact with a storm trooper. Trooper RT-7877 always had a knack for being where you were. He was touchy and bold, and you were totally uninterested. He had asked you to the cantina several times and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Once the initial shock of the impact wore off, you rolled your eyes—of course it would be him that you’d find during an emergency._

_“(Y/N), come with me. I’m heading to the bunker,” he demanded with urgency; his ego dripped from every word. He loved a damsel in distress, which you had always refused to be._

_“No, RT, I have to get to the hanger and make sure that the tracking records are inaccessible to intruders.” As you turned to keep heading down the hallway, his hand flew to your throat in a surge of aggression._

_“I don’t think you understood me correctly, Lieutenant. I said ‘we’re going to the bunker...’ where no one will be able to hear you scream, you arrogant bitch. You think you’re better than me? You can’t say ‘no’ now.”_

Your chest heaved as you tried to break out of Kylo’s grip on your mind, but the vision only dimmed for a moment, then played on relentlessly. 

_You clawed at his glove hand around your throat, gasping for air, then gave him a swift knee to the gut. He released his grip just long enough for you to inhale sharply, but you were quickly knocked to the ground as he kicked your legs out from under you, your face smashing into the floor. You felt your nose break and let out a whimper; your concern doubled when you realized that you were seeing stars. A concussion. RT snickered at the sound and took the opportunity to roll you onto your back._

You could feel the memory of the trauma to your face almost as vividly as when it happened the first time, but the phantom pain came with a tingle of numbness, like when your leg falls asleep sitting at the command desk for too long. 

_“You think you’re so special, Lieutenant (L/N). Wait until I tell General Pryde about this. He’ll be disappointed to learn—” he hissed between grunts as you struggled under him—“that his only female officer couldn’t keep up with the men.” He ripped the zipper of your jumpsuit down to your navel and pried it open, exposing your torso to the cool air of the tumultuous ship; you wheezed under the pressure of his heavy suit, and whined when he snapped the band of your sports bra against what you suspected was a cracked rib._

_“This should be fun, Lieu—” his mocking was cut off by an invisible hand at his throat, gripping with all its might. His eyes widened when he realized it was you, staring back with a ferocity that you didn’t know you had inside. As he lost oxygen, he rolled off of you and finally went limp. As soon as he was unconscious, you went into shock. Clawing at the wall until you could flip over, you began to crawl down the hallway towards the alarm lever. You exerted your last bit of energy to pull it, and slumped to sit beneath it with your back against the wall, eyes closed. Your breathing was ragged and you slowly slipped out of consciousness, praying that someone would come to you—but unsure if they ever would._

“Breathe, (Y/N). It’s alright, you’re here. You’re safe.” You heard Kylo before you realized that he was cradling your head in his hands. Hot tears streamed down your face as you sobbed uncontrollably. The memory had been suppressed for so long that you had almost forgotten what it felt like to be so close to death. 

“(Y/N), look at me,” Kylo pleaded, and you finally peered through your tears to see his amber eyes. They were pained, panicked even, and searching for your own. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Your right hand moved to rest over his, pressing it to your face. “The force pulled the memory forward, so once you let me in, there was no stopping it.” He was panting like you, and you remembered that he had felt everything you had as it played out. “If I could have stopped it...” 

You gave a small nod, finally returning to a relatively normal breathing pattern. “I felt so stupid when it happened. Weak,” you explained. “I was already struggling to prove that I could do my job and... and...”

“You’re not weak, (Y/N). You earned your position—Colonel—and you’re brave. Strong. If surviving that weren’t proof, your ability to engage the force as well as you do with no training is.”

A small smile made its way onto your face as you sniffled, and a blush started to form as you realized that his hands were still on your cheeks—sans gloves—his skin against yours. 

“That’s enough for today... you can return to work if you want. Or, take the rest of the day off, if you’d prefer. I already cleared it with Hux. He won’t give you any trouble, if he’s smart.” 

“Thank you, Kylo.” If you hadn’t known better, you would have thought that he was on the verge of tears, but his forced grin threw you off. Without another word, he released you, donned his gloves and helmet, then exited quietly with the black cape billowing behind him.


	5. A Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies! Xx I hope you’re all holding up okay—I know this has been a hard week for me, and I’m sure that’s the case for many of you. Writing is one of my favorite pastimes, but I hope it’s also a gift to you in these crazy times. As always, reach out to me if you need someone to talk to—my inbox is always open. Until then, here comes our favorite Supreme Leader. ;-) Cheers— dr. Peppa

A few days later, you received a notice on your tablet that Kylo had scheduled another training session. Even though it stirred up feelings of anxiety in you, you were eager to get back to managing the force... and seeing Kylo. You had woken up several times over the past couple of nights, screaming into the empty air of your room and feeling the cool of it against the sheen of sweat on your bare skin. The training had awakened some of the darkest corners of your mind, but also the brightest and most invigorating. You were simultaneously frustrated and encouraged by what you hoped was progress. 

Sitting at the command board, trying to keep Ralpha busy and distract yourself, you couldn’t help but notice that he had been remarkably quiet. “Ralpha, is everything okay? You don’t seem like yourself today.” 

“Yeah... thanks, (Y/N). I’ve just been a little... on edge since my meeting with Hux this morning.” 

Your brow furrowed and you racked your brain for any memory of a meeting you had scheduled between the two. Nothing. 

“I don’t recall asking Hux to meet with you... did he suggest it himself?” 

“Yes... But not because of anything we had done in the Center. He thinks that something terrible is coming so I just upped the security on all of the landing dock radars.”

“Something terrible...” you murmured to yourself. “Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. I have to leave for a meeting with the Supreme Leader now, but you know who to call in my absence.” 

“Thank you, Colonel,” he said a little more cheerily, and nodded out of respect. 

You made your way down the hallway to the ever more familiar training room. When you got there, you had unsurprisingly beaten Kylo—he had a habit of showing up when it was most convenient for him. You seized the opportunity to change out of your uniform into the utility pants that increased your mobility; you needed every ounce of help you could get, and the stiff military trousers weren’t exactly the winning pair. Just as you pulled your jacket and dress shirt off to slip your tank top on, the doors hissed open. 

Kylo stormed in, buzzing with chaotic energy, and halted abruptly when he realized that you were standing there in your bra like a deer in the headlights. “Colonel,” he hissed through his mask; you could sense the smirk on his hidden face as yours flushed with heat. You scrambled to pull the tank top on as a string of expletives tumbled off of your lips. 

“I suppose you’ll forgive me for being late,” he began, “I had some... urgent matters to attend to.”

“Major Ralpha said that General Hux was anticipating ‘something terrible,’” you shared, finally facing him again. “I figured that would keep you detained longer than you had previously anticipated.”

“Yes, well, you’re not wrong... but there’s more to it than something that is about to happen... there are present events to worry about, too. No matter.” He stared at you through his mask as if he were challenging you to pry further into the subject, but you were too flustered to enter his mind or even ask him like a normal person. After a few moments of returning your patient albeit mute stare, he turned on his heel. “We’re going to the records bay today, (Y/N). No time to waste.” You clammored around for your jacket, but you were suddenly frozen in place by an invisible hand on your bare shoulder. “Leave it. No one will say anything to you about being out of dress code... not while you’re with me.” 

At that, you followed Kylo down the hallway at a pace that could only be described as a light jog that you wanted so desperately to be a walk. Kylo’s long, powerful strides were difficult to keep up with and he knew it. You could feel the eyes of stormtroopers at their posts watching you as you scurried after Ren; perhaps it was the tank top or maybe the fact that you probably appeared to be in trouble of some kind—Ren often marched his prey to their tortuous demises down this hallway. 

The records bay was nearly empty at this time of the evening, and since it was also a travel day, those who were collecting maps for the weekend missions were hurriedly collecting their last sources. Kylo had yet to slow down, and you were trying your best to stay close without tripping on his cape. He finally came to a screeching halt in front of StarMap 23, one of a series of holographic maps that displayed a known region of space. In this case, region 23.

“Tell me, Colonel”—he said it like a nickname—“what do you know about this region?”

“It’s icy, cold... barren, mostly. I think there are more wild beasts than people there...”

“Show me what it looks like.” 

“What?” You were confused by the assignment for several reasons. “How can I show you something I’ve never seen?” 

After doing a sweep of the vicinity to make sure that no one was around to see him, Kylo removed his helmet. Your heart leapt a little at the sight of his face once more. 

“If you can picture it in your mind—whether or not it’s real—you can show me.” Then, surprisingly, he removed his leather gloves and reached for your hands. “It is easier if your skin is in contact with mine.” You blushed at that, but nodded with a sense of determination. 

“It’s worth a shot,” you muttered in an attempt to convince yourself that you could do this. Clenching your eyes shut, and squeezing Kylo’s massive hands enveloping your own, you breathed deeply and exhaled a vision. Snow—everywhere—and a vastness like that of the infinite space you watched through your bedroom window. On the horizon, a First Order walker patrolled a sparse tree line. You felt Kylo squeeze your hand in reassurance, and—before you could stop it—sun burst through the clouds. Flowers erupted through the icy expanse of snow and you could feel the warmth on your skin. 

Realizing that it was in response to Kylo’s hand squeeze, you lost your focus and the vision flickered in and out, like one of the computers in the command center that wasn’t working quite right. 

“Easily, distracted, are we?” He purred with more than a hint of arrogance; eyes still shut, you couldn’t see the smirk on his face, but you could feel it. After letting out a huff, you tried to bring the vision back but it was overpowered by Kylo’s. Suddenly you were back on the frozen tundra, but this time, it was covered with trees and icy mountains. The sky was purple and hazy as two suns set off in the distance; unbearably cold, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“Is this what it really looks like?” You whispered in amazement. 

“Yes.”

“The stories don’t do it justice.” 

“I know.” You could feel him starting to back out of the vision as the scene began to fade. 

“No,” you pleaded softly. “Please. Just one more moment.”

His grip tightened on your hands ever so slightly as he submitted to your request. So there you stood, in the records bay that you had visited more times than you could count, with your hands wrapped firmly in Kylo’s, staring into the most magnificent place you had never seen on the back of your eyelids. It was weird, yes... but it brought you peace—something you hadn’t truly experienced in such a long time. 


	6. A Shared Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Dare I say things get a little spicy in several ways?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I have been updating this story so irregularly. With writer’s block on top of all the chaos of the world, it has been tricky to write. Slowly but surely, we shall press on, my friend! Cheers xx

That night, you had gone to bed early—hoping that your dreams would bring you back to the images of Region 23 that Kylo had shared with you earlier—but not suspecting that you would later be grateful for the extra hours of sleep. The door to your quarters hissed open in the wee hours and the sound of blasters in the hallway sent your brain into a frenzy. Before you could protest, a dark figure in a familiar mask crossed the room in only a few strides and was about to rip you out of your bed before he realized that you were clinging to the bed sheet because you had gone to sleep naked. 

“Get dressed, quickly. We have to go, now,” Kylo’s voice sizzled through the vocal box on his helmet. You could sense the urgency and managed a quick nod before he stormed back towards the door. To your surprise, he didn’t leave—he just stood in the entry way, facing the panel that had shut once more, leaving your room in deep darkness and muffling the blasters firing away on the other side. 

You felt around in the pitch black for the button to open your closet, which was full of duplicate First Order pieces, and grabbed the thickest one you could feel—your leather flight jumpsuit—and yanked it on; you stumbled around putting your boots on while standing up, and shoved your ID and tablet into to your holster, along with your own blaster. Kylo could sense your semi-readiness through the Force and the door hissed open so you could both leave; he didn’t turn back to look at you, but you knew he could feel that you had followed. 

After sneaking around the corner and sprinting down the hallway away from the blasters, you could tell that you were headed for the flight bay. “Supreme Leader, has the Resistance boarded the ship?” 

“Yes. Hux is responsible—he told Major Ralpha some false information to take down the precise point in the landing bay security feed. I didn’t realize that he was a spy until it was too late—I killed him, of course,” he snapped, rounding another corner and practically hurtling himself into an elevator. It was all you could do to keep up with him, and you threw yourself into the elevator behind him as the door whizzed closed. 

“Please tell me you mean Hux, and not Ralpha?” You choked down the impending sob that had nestled at the back of your throat as your heart beat wildly in your ears. Surely Kylo hadn’t slaughtered your co-worker and friend for Hux’s malicious intents. 

“Ralpha is fine, (Y/N)... that was unclear. My apologies. Hux is dead.” Kylo’s voice had softened just a little bit as he realized what it sounded like to you. He could feel the dread weighing on your chest, and lifted his glove hand to his own sternum in a fleeting moment, before quickly returning it to his side in a ball of rage—clenching and unclenching—crinkling the leather. 

You released a breath that you didn’t know you had been holding, and nodded quickly. “Where are we going?” As soon as the words left your lips, the elevator whizzed open and Kylo darted out, removing his saber from his belt; you watched it hum to life, a violent blade of heat and red energy that buzzed like it, too, could breathe. The crossbars at the hilt cast a red light over his massive hand, reminding you of how Hux must have been executed by the same sword-like weapon. 

Luckily, there was no one in the immediate vicinity, so Kylo took off in a run towards his private light cruiser; the sleek black exterior reflected your figures running toward it—you were dwarfed in comparison to Kylo in all of his gear—and were still struggling to maintain an appropriate pace. Then, the next few minutes all seemed to happen in a blur. You both boarded the craft; Kylo took the pilot’s seat and you the co-pilot’s; after checking some of the flight settings and maneuvering around the parked vehicles in the hangar, you blasted off into open space. Instead of making your way around The Finalizer to attack the infiltrators, you jumped into hyperdrive and were transported into another region. 

After you felt like your organs had settled back into their places and your breathing returned to normal, you whipped your head around to face Kylo who was already looking at you through his helmet. “ _Are you going to tell me now?”_ You thought, hoping that he would pick up on it because you were afraid to open your mouth in case you threw up. 

“ _Region 17_ ,” echoed in your head—a whisper, not mechanized by his helmet—and you knew that it had worked. You grinned at the successful silent communication, and were sure that he could sense your further confusion at what was waiting in Region 17. But instead of commenting, you continued to stare into the chrome ovals on the face of his mask, until he finally took it off. Those almond-shaped amber eyes that you had started to see in your dreams were a welcome contrast against the deep black of the space that filled the expanse of everything visible beyond the visor of the cruiser. The freckles dispersed here and there across his angular face reminded you of constellations, and you realized that every time you saw his face, the more frustration you felt at it being covered up. You could see his soul through those eyes, and lately you had wanted that more desperately than ever. 

“I like your hair down.” His words startled you out of your stupor. Your left hand absentmindedly flew up to the ends of your hair that had been tousled—to put it gently—by the brisk journey to the ship. A far cry from the tight military bun that you typically wore it in, it felt nice to let it down at night.

“Um... t-thank you.” You stuttered, still taken aback by his compliment. It seemed so out of place. Before you could register what he was doing, he pulled off his right glove and brushed your cheek with his warm hand, tucking some of the long strands behind your ear. A shuttering breath escaped your lips, and you felt a jolt of electricity—was it lust or the force, you couldn’t tell—shoot down your spine. 

“What is it that you want from me, Colonel?” He purred, tracing the hand along your collarbone as he leaned in so that his face was inches from your own. You could feel his breath on your face almost as if it were coming from your own lungs—entwined by the force, and perhaps something else. 

“ _You_ ,” you thought, unable to speak the words. 

“ _Then you shall have me_ ,” his voice rumbled dark and low inside the very depths of your mind.


	7. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *light smut within!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you thinking that I had fallen off the face of the earth? So sorry that this took such a long time... xx I have FINALLY moved out of my flat and am getting my new start. I hope you’re holding up during this crazy season... enjoy, as always! Xx Peppa

  
Before you could even begin to consider embarrassment or fear about the situation, you felt a sense of unbridled excitement sending jolts of energy from your core to your neck; your skin buzzed under his touch and you wanted more. Kylo stood abruptly, and you rose with him. His left hand found your hip bone and glided around your side until it was gripping your ass, pulling you closer. 

“Eager, are we?” His voice simmered as he whispered in your ear; nose resting on his chest, you took the chance to run your hand across his wide pecs, toned and taunting you from under his layers. That was enough to cause the smallest hitch in his breath, giving away his own excitement that he had tried so desperately to hide behind his cool demeanor. 

“Mmm...” you hummed quietly, the closest thing to an answer that you could give at the moment. Kylo’s lips grazed your forehead as he took another sharp inhale; then the hand resting on your heaving chest snapped up to grip your jaw—firmly, but not painfully. Ren was in control, yes, but he was not about to hurt you. Slowly, he tilted your head up several inches until your eyes met once more. His thumb smoothed ever so lightly over your bottom lip before he brought his forehead down to meet yours. 

“If I make you mine, you’re mine for all time. Do you understand me, Y/N?”

You nodded softly and tried to resist the urge to bite your bottom lip. Finally, his lips crashed into yours, stealing your ragged breath from your throat; your tongues found each other, colliding as if your lives depended on it. You leaned into Kylo’s frame, melting into his touch and avoiding passing out due to the sudden demand on your already limited air supply. As if he could tell that you were desperate to breathe, his mouth reluctantly pulled away as his fingers scratched at the collar of your jumpsuit. “Off,” he mumbled impatiently. 

You were prepared to unzip the jumpsuit with your hands, but realized that your mind was a step ahead of you and the force was fulfilling the duty before you registered it. A smirk appeared on Kylo’s face as pulled the shoulders of the garment down your arms. “You’re getting better by the day, Colonel.” You snickered at his praise while you unbuckled his sleek belt. “My teacher is alright... he’s kind of handsy,” you chided, earning a soft laugh from Kylo who then let out a sigh of admiration as he gingerly removed your bra. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he purred; his face was serious and focused. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

You couldn’t have imagined the bliss of the intimacy that would follow, but it was heightened by the force and unlike anything you had ever experienced before. You would have given anything to be Kylo’s, and he was now intimately, truly a part of you forever. You’d always found sex to be underwhelming and awkward, but not this. You were of one mind and seemingly one body.

Laying on the floor of the autopiloted light cruiser, you fit perfectly in Kylo’s arms as he pulled you in close from behind. His breathing was rhythmic in your ear and it helped bring you down from your ecstasy high. Legs entangled and fingers wrapped in his, your skin was hot against his. It was peacefully quiet; since he could hear your thoughts, there was hardly any point in saying anything out loud, but you did. 

“For the record, I never would have seen this coming,” you teased, feeling his grip tighten around your torso. 

“This wasn’t my plan, but I like it much better than just being your master.” 

“You’re still my master, but now you’re...”

“I know.”


End file.
